<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On the Bank of the Spring by bewaretheboojum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417422">On the Bank of the Spring</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewaretheboojum/pseuds/bewaretheboojum'>bewaretheboojum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Curryverse [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Dragons, Duck goes fishing, Fluff, M/M, Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:02:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewaretheboojum/pseuds/bewaretheboojum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim's back from his mission and Kon has some things they need to talk about.</p>
<p>Also Duck goes fishing. </p>
<p>Duck is very bad at fishing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Curryverse [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On the Bank of the Spring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks SOOOOO much to txbookeater for the beta work. You're amazing. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kon was craving popovers, that's all this was about. He kept repeating that to himself over and over again as he made his way, somewhat guiltily, to the Bluebird Inn.</p>
<p>The air was chilly but the sun was warm as Kon walked down the bustling street. His stomach growled and there was a low ache in the pit of his stomach that Kon wanted to attribute solely to hunger but...</p>
<p>Cassie had told him yesterday that Harper started baking popovers at the Inn. She said they came with this really good berry jam she had never tried before and Kon hadn't been able to stop thinking about them since Cassie described them to him.</p>
<p>He just wanted some popovers.</p>
<p>That's all this was about.</p>
<p>This trip to the Bluebird Inn had nothing to do with maybe seeing Tim...</p>
<p>Kon pulled open the door to the Bluebird, face a little flushed despite the chill in the air. A warm blast of air met him as he slipped inside. Kon closed the door behind himself and breathed in deeply, taking in the scent of bubbling stew, baking bread, and hot popovers.</p>
<p>The Inn was doing good business for a Saturday afternoon. The tables were packed and a small string quartet was playing quietly off in one corner. A couple of members of Kon's platoon gave him a wave from where they were sitting near the door. He waved back as he looked toward the table in the rear of the Inn, near the kitchen.</p>
<p>Cass was sitting alone at the Wayne family table. She had her eyes shut and was moving gently to the music from the quartet. She moved slowly, gracefully, rocking and swaying to the rhythm of the music. The expression on her face was peaceful. She looked content and happy. </p>
<p>"Hey, you're blocking my servers’ way."</p>
<p>Kon jumped slightly, looking over to find Harper smiling knowingly at him. She tilted her head toward a spot near the fireplace and the two of them walked over to where they could stand and be out of the way of the busy servers.</p>
<p>"Sorry!" Kon said and gave her a sheepish smile.</p>
<p>"Tim's not here, bud." </p>
<p>"Oh! I wasn't here looking for him," Kon explained, embarrassment making him speak a little faster than usual.</p>
<p>Harper looked at him, her expression doubtful.</p>
<p>"Really?"</p>
<p>"Really! Cassie told me you made these popovers and--"</p>
<p>The look on Harper’s face shifted from doubtful to amused as she cut in.</p>
<p>"And if I gave you a basket of these popovers, you would sit there next to Cass and eat them in silence instead of, say... going out to look for my brother to share them with him?"</p>
<p>"Well..." Kon hedged and Harper laughed.</p>
<p>"Give me five minutes," she said and walked back into the busy kitchens.</p>
<p>Kon stood by the fire, listening to the music and watching the people in the Inn. His embarrassment shifted into amusement. Harper had seen through his flimsy excuse in a heartbeat. Tim’s sisters really were a terror. </p>
<p>Cass and Harper were the only Wayne siblings in evidence today, though Steph could be off in her rooms somewhere and Dick and Damian could be in the hot springs. Tim had mentioned Jason had left on another 'trading venture' and wouldn't be home for a few weeks.</p>
<p>Harper returned a few short minutes later with a small basket covered with a purple and blue checked napkin.</p>
<p>"Popovers and jam," Harper said with a smile. "Tim and Duck went fishing."</p>
<p>"Fishing?" Kon asked, accepting the basket with a curious expression on his face. Tim had never mentioned any interest in fishing to him before.</p>
<p>"Yup, just go out toward the baths, then follow the spring into the forest. If you go upstream far enough, you'll find the two of them."</p>
<p>Kon nodded gratefully and Harper gave him a sharp look.</p>
<p>"Just remember to bring back my basket and don't let my little brother spend too much time out in the cold."</p>
<p>Kon promised the basket would be returned and Tim would not be allowed to freeze his toes off. She gave him a dismissive wave and Kon made his way toward the baths.</p>
<p>The air outside in the courtyard around the baths was warm and humid. A few people were soaking in the pools. Glancing around in search of the gate Harper had described, Kon spotted  Dick soaking in a quiet corner of the baths. </p>
<p>Dick gave him an airy wave and a knowing smile and Kon waved back, sheepishly. Dick pointed to a gate in the fence around the baths. The gate blended in almost perfectly with the wood of the fence and was tucked into a small corner where the spring fed into the deep pools. Kon nodded to Dick in thanks and made his way toward the gate.</p>
<p>He tried not to dwell on Harper and Dick’s knowing smiles as he pushed the gate open and stepped outside.</p>
<p>The Bluebird Inn was tucked into a quiet part of town that abutted a thinly wooded area. Kon walked under a beautiful canopy of yellow, orange and red leaves on the trees above him. The spring burbled over rocks and roots as leaves wafted gently down into the water below. </p>
<p>Kon followed the spring upstream, leaving the noisy clatter of the town behind him. The rattle of carts and the shouts of shopkeepers faded into birdsong and the steady woosh of the late fall breeze rustling through the treetops. He had only walked for about a quarter of a mile when he heard Tim's voice in the wind, just a little bit louder than the sounds of the forest.</p>
<p>"I'm not sure that branch will hold your weight, Duck," Tim said his voice was light and relaxed. The sound of it made Kon smile to himself.</p>
<p>He rounded a swath of bracken near a bend in the spring to find Tim and Duck.</p>
<p>Tim was sitting, head tilted to one side, in a grassy clearing, surrounded by wild olive bushes. Their leaves were rocking gently green and silver in the breeze and their branches hung heavy with thick red berries.</p>
<p>Tim was watching Duck who was twisted around the drooping branch of the weeping willow, dangling his long tail into a small pool below. A tree had tumbled over onto the far bank of the creek and when the roots came up, they left room for the spring to form a deep pool. Minnows were hiding in the upturned root system, darting about through the shadowy water.</p>
<p>The thin branch that Duck clung to did seem to be straining under the weight of the tiny dragon...</p>
<p>"How often does he fall into the water?" Kon asked, walking up to where Tim was sitting.</p>
<p>Tim smiled up at him lazily and gave him a nod hello, almost as if he wasn't entirely surprised to see Kon appear.</p>
<p>"Mmmmm, sometimes I think he does it on purpose. Like, he enjoys falling into the water. It's half the sport for him. He enjoys the splashing..."</p>
<p>Kon laughed and settled down on the grass next to Tim.</p>
<p>Despite the cool breeze and the chill in the autumn wind, the sun had been shining down on the grass in the clearing. It felt warm and soft when Kon sat down next to Tim. The sun was high above them and Kon tilted his head back to enjoy the sunbeams. </p>
<p>"Has he caught anything yet?" Kon asked.</p>
<p>Tim hummed thoughtfully and shook his head slowly.</p>
<p>"For being what I suspect to be an aquatic species of dragon, he really is spectacularly bad at catching minnows," Tim said conversationally. "He likes to do it. He'll do it for hours. He won't always catch anything..."</p>
<p>Kon huffed out a short laugh as Duck lost his grip on the willow branch with his claws and needed to pull his tail abruptly back out of the water to wrap around a branch to catch his balance. The willow branch shook and the minnows under Duck scattered back into darker corners of the small pool to hide.</p>
<p>"How long has he been at it?"</p>
<p>"Ohhh, about forty-five minutes or so  now," Tim said, watching Duck with a small, affectionate smile on his face.</p>
<p>"And no luck at all?"</p>
<p>"He caught a water beetle a while back. He spat it out then came over to me to cry about it. I think it didn't taste good."</p>
<p>Kon laughed and shook his head.</p>
<p>Tim turned away from Duck to face Kon, still smiling.</p>
<p>"You get lonely?" he asked.</p>
<p>Kon felt his face flush and his heart rate picked up slightly. Tim's smile was so relaxed, so easy. Kon rarely saw him looking that way these days. Between the stress of training new recruits and the strain of the missions Wayne had been sending him on, Tim had been looking exhausted and gaunt lately. </p>
<p>"Ummm, no! Cassie said that Harper started baking these--"</p>
<p>"Ohhh, the popovers. Yeah, they're great. She learned to make them from Alfred... That's Wayne's butler. They really are excellent."</p>
<p>"Yeah she said they're really good with jam and that I should try them."</p>
<p>Tim nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>"Jason brought home a shipment of elderberries from his last trading venture. Not all of them survived in good enough shape to be sold, so Harper made them into jam. It turned out really good."</p>
<p>Kon grabbed the basket and put it between the two of them. He pulled off the blue and purple checked napkin that was tucked over the top and peered inside.</p>
<p>There were six popovers, a small jar of jam, some butter and another small, warm jar of what looked like sweet potatoes. Kon pulled the sweet potatoes out of the basket and held them up for Tim to see.</p>
<p>"Your sister does not have much faith in Duck's fishing abilities." Kon said, amused.</p>
<p>"Yeah, she's watched him get outsmarted by minnows often enough to know he'll probably need a snack later."</p>
<p>Kon laughed at that and set the sweet potatoes back into the basket. They each took a popover, and spread it with butter and jam. The napkins Harper had wrapped the food in had kept the popovers warm. The heat of them felt good against Kon's chilled fingers. </p>
<p>They smelled amazing.</p>
<p>Careful to make sure jam and butter didn't run down his fingers, Kon took a tentative bite. The pastry was warm, thick and eggy, the sweet yet tart jam mixed with the creamy butter and the blend was... perfect.</p>
<p>Better than Cassie had let on. </p>
<p>Kon hummed happily as he chewed and Tim smiled over at him.</p>
<p>"Harper is, in many ways, a genius," Tim said. "Just don't ever tell her I said that."</p>
<p>Kon grinned at him.</p>
<p>"Your secret is safe with me. But I gotta warn you, I think she might be catching on to the fact you like her a little bit."</p>
<p>They ate their popovers while they watched Duck try and fail to catch the little minnows. His long tail wafted gently on the surface of the pool he hovered over, looking like a small green caterpillar. Every few minutes or so Duck would wriggle his tail enticingly but none of the minnows ever seemed to try for it.</p>
<p>"You got back yesterday?" Kon asked, trying to keep his voice light and idle as they ate.</p>
<p>Tim hummed a yes and nodded his head as he chewed.</p>
<p>"Late," he clarified after he swallowed a bite of popover. "I ended up only catching a few hours of sleep before I had to report back to Wayne at the Manor. He wanted a full debriefing as soon as possible. Then I stopped at the Inn for some coffee and to pick up Duck from Cass. Then..."</p>
<p>Tim trailed off and gestured airily to Duck and the trees and the spring.</p>
<p>Kon nodded slowly.</p>
<p>Tim's latest mission had been a few weeks long. Kon had been a little surprised by how hard things had been back home without him. Not just because he was left alone to train the new recruits by himself but because...</p>
<p>Kon took a deep breath and shook his head.</p>
<p>He had been telling himself for the past few weeks that his instincts had been pushing him to use his magic on Tim and with Tim because he needed the practice. He had been suppressing his magic abilities too much lately. Or maybe it was because he and Tim were friends and it felt good to help a friend. Or because Kon just needed...</p>
<p>Kon needed...</p>
<p>Biting his lower lip, Kon turned to look at Tim. Tim was wearing Kon’s sweater again, the thick fabric hanging loosely over his shoulders. Tim was sitting back on the grass with one knee up and his free hand propped on it. There was a clear look of exhaustion around his eyes, but his smile was relaxed and happy.  He was watching Duck intently, a faint smudge of blue-ish purple jam staining the corner of his lower lip. His bright blue eyes sparkled under the fall sunlight and a few yellow hickory leaves had caught in his hair.</p>
<p>Kon felt something tug at his heart and he swallowed hard.</p>
<p>If Kon was being honest, he knew the minute Tim had gotten home. He had woken up in the middle of the night last night, clear in the sense that Tim was nearby again. His magic had called to him then, to go find Tim, to welcome him home and...</p>
<p>Swallowing hard Kon made himself look back down at the popover in his hands.</p>
<p>"Did you know... I was home? Is that why you came to find me?" Tim asked, his voice was soft, considering, hesitant as if he wasn't sure he was asking the right question.</p>
<p>Kon turned to look back at him and Tim's eyes were intent, serious, and thoughtful as they took Kon in.</p>
<p>"Tim I--" Kon started and then shook his head. He put his popover back into the basket, heedless of the sticky jam that seeped into Harper's napkins. "Yes... I knew you were home."</p>
<p>"Harper... told you?" Tim ventured slowly and Kon just shook his head.</p>
<p>"I... I sensed it. Last night..."</p>
<p>"I didn't realize you could…” Tim started, then paused considering what Kon had said. “Cass-- Cass can't do that."</p>
<p>Kon hummed, noncommittally. Not entirely sure what to say in response to that observation. </p>
<p>Tim took a deep breath and sat up straighter, facing Kon with a serious expression.</p>
<p>"I know it was years ago, but when I was young and Cass healed me... It didn't feel the same as when you healed me."</p>
<p>Kon nodded and felt butterflies flit up into his stomach. He bit his lip and looked at Tim seriously.</p>
<p>He was trying to decide how he wanted to answer that particular non-question when a loud splash made them both jump. Turning toward the spring, they both looked just in time to see Duck plunge into the water, still clutching at a broken willow branch.  Seconds later, he shot  straight back out of the spring. A torrent of water came up out of the pool with him, and cascaded down his back and wings as he flew straight up into the air.</p>
<p>Barely dodging the hanging branches of the weeping willow, Duck flew rapidly in their direction, something clutched firmly in his mouth.</p>
<p>With a muffled trill, Duck landed wetly on the ground between them, splashing spring water over both of them. With a proud, almost defiant expression on his little face, Duck happily deposited his catch on the ground between Tim and Kon.</p>
<p>It was a small brown stick, slick with algae and spring water.</p>
<p>Tim let out a soft laugh and reached out a hand to run a finger affectionately over the bridge of Duck's nose.</p>
<p>"Excellent work! What a wonderful catch!" Tim said to Duck, clearly trying to hold back laughter.<br/>Duck trilled proudly and then turned to face Kon, nosing his stick in Kon's direction.</p>
<p>Kon grinned at him.</p>
<p>"That is a very, very nice stick, Duck," Kon said approvingly.</p>
<p>Duck let out another happy little cry and flew around their heads in small circles, splashing them with droplets of water as he did.</p>
<p>Tim pulled out the small jar of sweet potatoes and set out two pieces for Duck.</p>
<p>"That was hard work, Duck. Here, have a treat."</p>
<p>Duck landed gracefully and with another happy trill, began to eat his snack. Water still ran down his scales but he spread his wings under the sunlight to dry them.</p>
<p>"Now," Tim said with a laugh, still running a finger over Duck's back fins, "you were about to tell me about why your magic feels different from Cass'."</p>
<p>That... was a lot more direct than Kon had been expecting.</p>
<p>Turning to look at Tim, he saw that Tim's face was open, curious, firm but not... angry or aggressive in any way.</p>
<p>Maybe it was time to just fess up.</p>
<p>"It's because my magic isn't like Cass'." Kon admitted.</p>
<p>Tim’s expression was wary but curious as he thought about that for a moment.</p>
<p>"I was under the impression all Homo Magi had similar skill sets."</p>
<p>"I'm not a Homo Magi..." Kon said slowly.</p>
<p>Tim lifted an eyebrow at him in surprise.</p>
<p>"You're not?"</p>
<p>Kon took a deep breath and tried to decide where to start.</p>
<p>"I-- So, I'm actually a Homo Kryptoni. While there really aren't many of us in the surrounding territories, there are still several small tribes in the subcontinent but they don’t communicate much with outsiders."</p>
<p>Tim hummed thoughtfully and nodded.</p>
<p>"I have heard of Homo Kryptoni, but I thought they had died out ages ago. I've certainly  never heard of one living outside their own insular communities..."</p>
<p>“As far as I know, I am the only one living around here,” Kon said, slowly. “My family was driven out of our tribe three generations ago. We traveled here after my grandfather was banished.”</p>
<p>“Banished?”</p>
<p>Kon grimaced and nodded.</p>
<p>“He made some unpopular predictions that led the elders in the tribe to… force him out.”</p>
<p>“And your family traveled here, after that?”</p>
<p>“Not at first,” Kon admitted hesitantly. “The first humans and Homo Magi my grandparents met were a little afraid of our powers. So they kept moving and people kept…”</p>
<p>Kon gestured airly and Tim nodded in understanding.</p>
<p>“People kept being afraid…”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Kon said on a sigh. “Eventually they just… stopped telling people they were different. Everyone assumed we were Homo Magi.”</p>
<p>“And you let them.”</p>
<p>“We did.”</p>
<p>They sat for a long moment in reflective silence, Kon feeling unaccountably nervous and Tim just looking thoughtful.  </p>
<p>“I’m sorry people were so afraid of your family,” Tim said softly. There was a hint of guilt on his face and Kon couldn’t help but think back to Tim’s formly cold attitude toward magic users.</p>
<p>Kon turned to smile at Tim.</p>
<p>“It’s ok,” he said.</p>
<p>Tim reached out a hand and pressed it comfortingly to Kon's shoulder. </p>
<p>Tim’s words and the expression on his face made something inside of Kon ache, sweetly. A warm heat trickled between them as Kon's magic reacted to Tim's touch. Tim stilled then drew his hand slowly back.</p>
<p>"See... that... what was that?"</p>
<p>Kon took a deep breath and thought about how best to explain. </p>
<p>"Homo Magi have a magic that reacts to objects and things.” They can interact with the inanimate but it takes a lot out of them to do anything with living creatures. Hence Cass struggling and hurting herself when she healed you. Kryptoni have a magic that reacts to living things, to people and feelings and thoughts.”</p>
<p>“It reacts to my feelings?” Tim asked, sounding a little uneasy.</p>
<p>“It reacts to both of our feelings,” Kon explained. “Our magic is meant to be used on the living, to help them and heal them and protect them. The more we like a person, the more our magic reacts to them and the more it becomes instinctive to protect and heal them."</p>
<p>"So when you healed me in the forest..."</p>
<p>"My magic wanted to heal you. It thrived and fed off your relief and happiness at not being in pain. It feeds off our friendship, our... affection... for each other."</p>
<p>Kon felt his throat get tight and he watched Tim's face carefully. Tim was looking thoughtful but with an edge of wariness.</p>
<p>"Does it...If it feeds off me and other people... does it hurt?"</p>
<p>"No! No! It's like a positive energy cycle. My magic wants you to be happy and whole. When you are, it gets stronger. So if you're hurt and I heal you--"</p>
<p>"You get stronger?"</p>
<p>"Eventually, yes. It can be draining at first. But eventually, I get stronger. And so do you because my magic will instinctively try to protect you."</p>
<p>Tim nodded slowly.</p>
<p>"Does... Does anyone else know? About this?"</p>
<p>Kon nodded slowly.</p>
<p>"Bart and Cassie are the only ones I've told so far. I try not to tell too many people..."</p>
<p>"I won't tell. Not even my siblings.”</p>
<p>Kon gave Tim a wry smile.</p>
<p>"Thanks..." Kon said softly.</p>
<p>"So this... these things we're feeling... They're... good for you?"</p>
<p>"Good for both of us, I think." Kon said slowly.</p>
<p>"And when I'm gone? Like I was..."</p>
<p>"I... I've never been away from anyone my magic was drawn to for so long before..." Kon admitted.</p>
<p>"Did it hurt?" Tim pressed, his eyes sharp with concern. “For me to be so far away from you.”</p>
<p>Despite everything Kon said and shown to Tim, he was still clearly very worried about Kon's magic hurting one of them.</p>
<p>"No," Kon insisted, reaching out a hand to place it on Tim's knee. "I was a little more tired than usual," he admitted wryly. "And I thought about you maybe more than I should..."</p>
<p>Tim gave him a curious look and Kon smiled at him.</p>
<p>"Kind of like when you do a long work out and all you can think about is a nice mug of beer and a bowl full of curry. Your body just wants the calories."</p>
<p>"So you crave me almost like food..." Tim said slowly, then stilled suddenly. A slight flush grew across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose.</p>
<p>Kon felt himself go warm at that as well. His mind flashed back to his dream and how it felt to taste Tim on his tongue...</p>
<p>"Uh... sort of," Kon stammered out, swallowing hard and grinning at Tim.</p>
<p>"What happens if I'm gone for longer?" Tim asked, curiously. He still looked a little worried. </p>
<p>Duck had finished up his sweet potatoes and was licking at the lid of the jar where they had been stored with his long, slender tongue. He was making low, pleased sounds in the back of his throat, his body almost vibrating with happiness.</p>
<p>"I'm not sure. Again, I've never been away from someone so long before. But the thing about magic is that it tends to find a way to get what it needs."</p>
<p>Tim's expression turned grim and Kon squeezed his thigh in a comforting gesture.</p>
<p>"It's just like anything else, Tim," Kon said softly. "The water from this spring will flow wherever it needs to and animals like Duck," Kon said nodding down at the small green dragon, "will find ways to eat even when they can't catch minnows."</p>
<p>Tim huffed out a laugh and nodded his head. Duck, clearly realizing they were talking about him, let out a happy little trill. He kicked up and wrapped himself around Kon's shoulder, nudging him with his warm little head until Kon petted the bridge of his nose.</p>
<p>Duck curled up sleepily on Kon's shoulder, his long, thin tail trailed between Kon and Tim. The tiny prehensile tip resting in its usual place, wrapped around the shell of Tim's ear.</p>
<p>Kon moved the mostly empty basket from between them and shifted in closer to Tim. They sat, side by side, shoulders brushing against each other, as they watched the spring burble and flow.</p>
<p>The two of them talked about magic and popovers and Tim's siblings and Kon's family, as Duck dozed on Kon's shoulder. Kon's magic hummed through him, warm and comforting as his shoulder pressed against Tim's.</p>
<p>Despite knowing that Kon was different, that his magic was deeper and more intense than he could have ever expected, Tim hadn’t pushed Kon away or rejected him. Tim had been curious, wary but not afraid. He had been open and interested. </p>
<p>And most importantly, he was still sitting right here next to Kon. </p>
<p>Letting out a small sigh of contentment, Kon tilted his head back to look up at the sky above them. The sun was warm on Kon’s skin and the forest was a peaceful landscape. Kon and Tim talked quietly and Duck let out low trills of happiness as he drifted off to sleep, still tangled between them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had a REAL bad day today, guys. I thought I'd make myself feel better by sharing more Duck antics with you all. &lt;3</p>
<p>Hope everyone is staying safe!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>